Gaz of Doom
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Zim is attacked by Gaz. Gaz says sorry? Dib's paparnoid. Gaz is using Zim? NOTE: Preview at end.
1. Feeling Doomie?

He trembled, this was like nothing he's ever experienced before. Its shocking, disturbing, and terrifying all at once. If only he listened to the warnings, or heard what the others were saying, then maybe, just maybe, he would have lived through the day without being hurt. Sadly, it looked as though he would be going home with a bruised face or maybe a broken limb, he would NOT go home unhurt. He looked back, thinking of the moments prior to this very horrifying moment.

_Zim was walking to the front doors of the high school, with all the smelly earth children running around him. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, he was too into this new book he had found in the schools information room (the library). Though, if he had stopped he would have seen all the students moving quickly to the sides of the hall, he would have heard their whispering. "Somethings wrong." or "She's scarier today." He would have gotten out of the way, would have not bumped into her and push her to her limit (accidentally). He wouldn't have been in this situation._

So here was Zim, being held up against the wall by his neck, by no other then the scary Gaz-human herself. She looked into his eyes with burning fury, she wasn't even trying to be her usual cold-uncaring self. Zim didn't know why she was mad, but it had to be something extreme for her attack ZIM! The little green dude was shocked at first, it went by so some fast. First he bumped into her, then he tried to walk away with an "I'm sorry.", but she stopped dead in her tracks, made an animalistic growl and grabbed Zim. And That where we are now. Now out of his shock, Zim felt like he should say something before he got hurt or worse. "G..Gaz-huma? W-why do you hold Zim s-so?" He said the best he could with a small, but strong hand on his throat. Gaz still holding his neck and growling came to her senses, and let go of Zim. He fell with an "Omph". Zim looked up thinking he might see a sorry expression on her face, of course he didn't. She looked down at Zim expressionless, her eyes now half closed like always. Zim was gonna ask what was wrong with her, but Dib showed up.

"Zim!" He run up to the odd two, "What did you doing to my sister." Zim grew angry, he didn't do anything and didn't like be blamed. He was gonna say something but was interrupted again. This time by Gaz.

"He didn't do anything, Dib." She said her brother name with disgust. So Zim came to understand she must be mad at her brother. "I attacked him." Both boys looked shocked, Dib because his sister was at fault and Zim cause of what happened next, "I'm sorry." She said this while looking directly at him. Everyone was quiet now, and everyone thinking the same thing and that was, _D-Did Gaz just apologize?_ Zim, being oh so superior, came to first.

"It is Okay, Gaz-human. J-Just don't do it again. Okay?" Zim was kind of worried for Gaz-beast. He wasn't sure why he was worried, but he was. Also he doesn't like being worried so he has to fix it. So he also said, "To make it up to Zim, though, you shall come with me to Boalty's." Zim knew the scary girl enjoyed that place, he also knew that his classmates like these social things, "dates" they called them. So yes, he totally just asked Gaz out and this shocked the whole hall. All the students began to quickly whispering among themselves while Gaz grew quiet and Dib finally spoke.

"She will NOT. You aren't allowed near her!" Once more silence all around. Zim was also silent it was less of a shocked silence and more of a _'I know what's gonna happen next'_ kind of silence. And what came next was, Dib got punched in the chest, hard. Gaz glared at him, how dare he say what she can and can't do! She then looked to Zim, that caused Zim to jump. Then she looked less angry than ever, not happy, just less angry.

"I will be at your place at six. So be ready." She stated simply before walking off. Dib stopped rubbing his abused body part, glared hatefully at Zim, then ran off after his sister. Zim got up off the ground, finally, and walked calmly to his class. The school day went by fast, with students gossiping about the three till lunch. That's when they all started talking about the head cheerleader dumping the quarterback.

After school Zim went home like always. Once inside the safety of his base he took of his human costume and sat on the couch. Zim sat thinking about his date. He would never admit it but the Gaz-beast wasn't so hard to be around like all the other earth monkeys. Heck, she made him feel like he was back home with the Irken females. Gaz was smart, could break his spine in a flash, and she was cold and mean like them. Sadly, she was human and that just made her lesser being. The Irkens didn't really looked down upon interspecies relationships, it was Zim that thought he couldn't (because of his ego). Zim soon began to wonder where his stupid robot was. "Computer?" Zim asked.

"Yes? his computer sighed. Zim used to question this but his computer's personality grew on him, so he didn't fix it.

"Where is Gir?" the computer sighed again and answered Zim saying "the usual". Zim just nodded, the usually for Gir was now raves or parties. His little minion had grown quite popular with the ladies and was hardly ever home. Zim was about to get lost in his thoughts again, when his computer beeped.

"There's someone at the door."

"What? How come we didn't notice sooner? Shouldn't the nomes have handled it?" Zim yelled.

"I don't know sir, just answer it." the computer stated. So Zim got up and did just that. When he opened the door, it was Gaz. Zim froze, he realized his didn't have his human attire one. He ran inside to fetch it. Gaz walked in. She looked around, the place was the same from the last time she busted in to save Dib.

"Gaz-human, are you ready?" Gaz looked to Zim, expressionless as always.

"Gaz." She stated, this made Zim go "Huh" in a stupid fashion. So she added, "Call me Gaz not -human or beast, just Gaz." Zim took this in.

"Very will, Gaz. Are you ready?" She nodded and they set off to Boalty's.

Once they were seated both became awkwardly quiet till the waitress came. "So what will you to be having to drink?" asks a blonde teen, probably from their school. Zim had grown use to some human dinks, so he ordered Gir's favorite: Poop cola. Gaz ordered a classic Pepi soda. When the waiter walked off Gaz heard her say, "Aww,what a cute couple." Gaz choked on air. Zim looked at her questionably.

"Are you alright Gaz?" He asked, not really worried about her choking. He was just being nice.

"Yeah. Yes." Gaz regained her composure. She was gonna try to start a 'normal' conversation with Zim, but the waitress came back before she could. The blonde teen smiled at Zim and Gaz as she put their drinks down, then walked off giggling. Gaz glared at the stupid girl, "That was fast." Zim gave her a blank look.

"Don't they usually try and get the orders done fast?" Zim looked at Gaz, she was frowning, "Also, they aren't very busy, Gaz." He tried a smile, but he felt like it wasn't very convincing. Zim knew that girl went to their school, and that they were being nice. In a teasing way because they also probably knew this was Gaz and Zim's first date from the gossip. The two were quiet for a while, sipping on their drinks. Zim spoke first, "So... why were you so angry Zim morning?" Gaz stopped her sipping. She looked at him, not glaring but also not pleased.

"It was nothing." She looked to her right then back at Zim. He looked at her with a _'are you for real?' _look. She sighed, she knew she'd have to tell him, "It was," again sigh,"Dib. He's been real talkative sense, you know, you calmed down on your take over the Earth schemes." Zim nodded, he had kind of given up a couple years ago. He waved for her to go on. "He's being going on and on about stupid things, finally he got to the subject of my relationships." She said the word with great displeasure, "He told me I should get a boyfriend, and that I was to unsociable and cold." Zim didn't see anything wrong with being cold, it was a great way to keep up a poker face. "Then he brought up how he at least dated every now and then. Oh, then he brought up how at least you used to have one friend, Keef, before he moved." Zim shivered at the name Keef. He felt bad for Gaz, sure Zim used to see and fight Dib every other day, but poor Gaz LIVED with him! Then an idea hit him.

"You could date Zim." He offered. Gaz looked up shocked, "Z-Zim means, um, I-I find you the most enjoyable human to be around on this dirt-ball." He looked away with a slight blush on his face. Gaz looked at Zim for a minute.

"Well, I find your presence tolerable, as well Zim." He looked at her, she had a ghost of a smile. He cursed himself, if had turned sooner he might have seen it! "I would be very Okay with dating you." Zim would have passed out if his Pak had that function.

"Y-you would?" Zim couldn't believe it, he was sure it would take longer than this to get a girlfriend, TV always made it look hard for the guy to get the girl. Gaz made a little laugh, it was like a soft "Ha!". Zim though was full on smile, not sure why, but he liked that Gaz also found him "okay" to be around. He jumped up, said he had to go, and ran home to go tell one of his minions. Gaz watched him leave, if it had been a human boy Gaz probably would've beat him for running off, but of course this was ZIM so she couldn't really complain too much (she knew how he acted). She was upset no one came to ask if she wanted food, but still feeling un-Gaz like because of Zim, she let it slide and went home.

Once home she closed the door quietly, she didn't want to be questioned by Dib. Then she ran to her room and this time slammed her bedroom door shut, this would let them know she was home now. Besides,Dib wouldn't bother her here. In the safety of her room, Gaz began to smile. It wasn't a happy, or love induced smile. It was one of victory, evil victory. As she smiled she looked up, what she saw were her stuffed-robot security and the maps of different 'things' that covered one side of her wall. Some maps a red dots on them, some places had a giant X on them. Gaz smiled as she walked to her desk and thought, _'Soon my plan shall be in full action.' _Yes, Gaz had plans, and they're not plans of love! They are plans of _**DOOM**_! Soon the universe would be hers, and hers alone.


	2. Some Kind of Preview

Gaz had accomplished it! She had finally took over the universe, planet by planet. She had started with Earth, it was the easiest being her home planet and all. Russian and the America were the hardest to take over, but they were also the first to fall. It was like the saying- the bigger they are, the harder they fall. All she had to do was become president of the US, then she stared her a small war with Russia, no nuclear weapons were used, but Gaz won easily. Russian officials like her, maybe because of her cruel power or something. So after the small war was won by Gaz, they handed all ruling power over to her. Gaz had rule over the most powerful countries on Earth, some of the smaller countries gave up right away out of fear, but other fought for awhile. Gaz armies had quickly gotten them under control after a year or two. This was all done before she turned eighteen. Her family was kept safe, against their will. Gaz father was easy to handle, he was kind of proud of Gaz and disappointed with her cruelty at the same time. Dib on the other hand was full right against Earth's take over, he even lead the resistance for awhile. Though, he was quickly stopped and locked up. Her family was kept in a padded cell and were fed twice a day, that was more than other prisoners got, comfier too.

After Earth Gaz used Zim's own Irken technology to take over the Irken Empire. He was strongly against it at first, but Gaz used her "womanly power" (and sometimes her fist) to persuade him onto her side. They first made all Sir malfunction, turning the Irkens own robot against them. Then they had found other Irkens like Zim, who didn't care for the Tallest all that much and were happy to help. Gaz then got one of those irkens, an assassin, to kill Tallest Red. After Red's death Purple gave up, but he wanted snacks to still be given to him when he asked. Gaz said he could, and he happily turned the control brains off. So she then ruled over the Empire, which included most of the universe already. She was twenty-one when she took over.

Awhile after the Empire was hers, Gaz had another war on her hands. The planet which were not controlled by the Empire did not know how strong she was and looked down on her for being a female and human. They thought they could crush her easily, sadly they only lasted three months. Gaz had put fear into their heart with one look, and some pretty giant guns too. Each planet that was not part of her Empire signed a piece of paper saying that they all gave up, wouldn't cause trouble, and would follow Gaz's rule. It took her one year to have all them sigh that little piece of paper.

Everyone feared Gaz, for she was the cruelest when disobeyed, but in all she was the best ruler each planet ever had. She was still ruler, but most planets government were the same, they just had to answer to Gaz every now and then. She let them control their own resources, and trade was great now that every planet was connected in some way. No more war because Gaz didn't really like them, and if their look like a war was about to start Gaz found some way to stop it peacefully that was fair to both parties involved. Zim was even still with her, begging for children. Gaz gave him only one, they made it the Irken way, since Irken couldn't impregnate humans. They had a boy, with pale greenish skin that almost like white, he had black hair and purplish red eyes. Everyone adored him, he was the uniquest baby alive and the next in line for the throne. Who couldn't love such a small and innocent child?

So all was fair and peaceful in Gaz's Empire, even if most everyone she knew was against it when it began. He dad was released from the cell before Gaz, he was now a teacher. Teaching younger children of all species about everything. He asked Gaz for reading material while he was locked up, he got books from all over the universe. Dib though wasn't let out till the last planet gave up. He had thought his little sister was gonna blow people up, Gaz was insulted at first, but soon forgave him. He traveled around the universe when he was let out, he was loved how every planet was peaceful and kind. He even dated other species of alien, he was known for being quite the playboy (he got handsome as he grew up). He had many children, since, ya know, he was around a lot _(*wink-wink*). _Gaz made him settle down, though, and be around all his children. She even made him marry the females who still wanted to be with him. Dib didn't complain though, he always wanted a big family.

So everyone was happy-

**The End.**

_[-]__Note from Me__[-]_

_Sorry it ended like this. I wanted to write a long story, but I had writers block. So I just took this, which I had wrote as a rough sketch of the whole story and fixed it up some. Someday (maybe) I'll take this down and put on the whole story on, but for now you'll have this to kind of know what's gonna happen._


End file.
